For all Intents and Purposes
by Catherine Knight
Summary: ON HIATUS! Marcia and Willow are two theifes who are apprenticed to Halt and Gilan. Marcia and Willow have always fighted for what they needed, so they should take to a Ranger's life easily. But that's not how it always work. T for language and themes.
1. And in the Beginning, There were Two

**Hey this is my ranger's apprentice OC/ fic. I'm sorry for you AMERICAN people who may read this, but I am an AUSTRALIAN writer, writing AUSTRALIAN English. So, anyways, I am basing these two characters, in an obscure way, on my best friend and I, because I am simply that self absorbed. Review please. All flames will be used to roast pork, or cookies. Depends what I'm in the mood for.**

Two fourteen-year-old girls strode through the markets of Redmont fief, their clothes basic and slightly ratty. One wore breeches, a shirt and a jacket; the other wore a dress with a sash around the waist and a shoulder bag. One had red hair cut short so it almost impossible to tell that she was, in fact, a girl, while her companion had long brown hair and wide brown eyes which were almost black in colour. They looked like a couple out on a date, and for all intensive purposes, that was exactly what they wanted. To look normal and inconspicuous, so no-one would think that it was them, so no-one would notice them.

'What is it we need to get? I think we have bread,' mumbled the brunette.

'We have bread,' the red haired one replied. 'We need to get some meat and vegetables. We've already got everything else we needed.'

'I think you should start the plan.'

The red haired one grunted in response, before venturing to the back of one of the stalls, which had a variety of meats and vegetables for sale. The brunette began to look over the produce, as if she was looking for food to buy for her friend who'd just left. But she had no intention of buying anything. It was an act, to make sure no-one looked. They knew it worked. _If it looks like you're doing something, that way people are less likely to question your purpose_. That was one of the rules they'd established. There was a set of rules which they followed to every letter, like gospel. If they didn't, they would end up in the gallows, hung and dead. And they couldn't have that happen.

Smoke started to pour out from the back of the stall before the flames began to reach just over the table. Everyone around the stall began to scream and panic, even the brunette screamed while she stuffed beef and vegetables into her bag. The red haired one returned from the back of the stall and, satisfied they'd got everything they needed, ran away from the stall along with the brunette.

They'd done it. They'd done it again. They were alive, safe and soon-to-be-full. At least, that's what they thought before someone grabbed the red haired one by her shirt.


	2. Definately a Soldier

**Sorry for the reeeeaaaally short chapter before. I needed to stop somewhere so I stopped. There. Making it only a total of 460 words, including author's notes. This one will be longer, or may a stray arrow hit me in my left shoulder. Feel free to pester me if I don't update regularly. I probably deserve it. Regularly is in less than a week. I deserve to be pestered daily but my poor inbox doesn't.**

* * *

The brunette didn't get time to turn before she tripped over a foot. She landed on her bag and there was a sickening _crack_ which seemed to echo throughout her head. Her heart was in her mouth as she rolled over and dug in her bag. All she pulled out was glass shards, covered in a blue liquid, and that moment she knew that they were all dead. She searched for the person who tripped her, happening only on a boy of seventeen with brown hair.

'Great,' she said with exasperated scorn. 'Great, you just got us killed. How do you feel?'

He seemed to pale at the thought, and despite herself she made a self-satisfied smile. 'You okay Will?' She turned to face her accomplice

'Pardon?' the boy asked.

'Not you,' she shot back without even looking at him. 'Willow, you alright there?'

An old man, most likely over his forties she thought, had Willow by the back of her shirt, and it looked like he was choking her just a little. Despite this fact, Willow gave a little thumbs up and a trademark cheesy grin, which always made her smile a little. Even in the face of almost certain death-by-hanging-from-the-neck-until-you-are-pronounced-dead, Willow managed to always keep smiling.

'So you thought you both could steal food without me noticing?' the old man asked, loosening the choking hold on Willow's shirt so she could answer. Which, knowing Willow, was most certainly _not_ a good idea.

'We obviously _did_ otherwise we wouldn't have tried-' the old man pulled on her shirt, cutting her off with a small choke.

'Will can you grab her?' he asked the boy, directing his gaze towards the brunette.

The small boy grabbed her by her wrists with a surprising amount of strength. A soldier's arms, she realized. Despite this boy's youth and small stature, he was not someone to be trifled with. He had a similar air of self assurance of the old man, but not quite in the same amount. Definitely a soldier. He and the old man dragged both Willow and the brunette into one of the alleys, and the small group who had been watching the series of events didn't dare to follow.

'Her has a name you know,' she said with the same scorn she'd used towards the boy.

The old man raised one cynical eyebrow. 'Does her really?' he asked sarcastically.

'Yes. Her name is Marcia.'

'Well Marcia, would you care to tell me why you thought you could steal in Redmont fief without me noticing?'

Of course at this point, Willow simply couldn't help buying back in. Which, knowing her, was most certainly _not_ a good idea. 'And who are you to make demands, old man?' she asked snidely, even under the man's withering gaze.

'You really shouldn't use that tone with me, girl.'

'You really shouldn't use that tone with _me_, old man.'

Something dangerous gleamed in the old man's eyes. He whipped out a knife and pressed it against Willow's throat, making both her and Marcia freeze. They were playing with someone dangerous, they both knew that now. 'I'm in a charitable mood today,' he told Willow. 'How about I spare you the gallows and gut you with my Saxe knife instead.'

And suddenly, Marcia knew she was forgetting something about this man, something important, something about that knife. Saxe… Skandians had Saxes… and Rangers, Rangers carried Saxes. Rangers wore grey and green cloaks. This man wore a grey and green cloak, as well as the boy. Rangers carried bows and quivers with exactly twenty-four arrows. Both of them carried bows and quivers with roughly twenty arrows. They were Rangers, so Willow and she were dead. But Redmont only had one Ranger, the famous Halt and his apprentice, Will. So they were dead ten times over.

'Or,' he continued, 'would you rather tell me _why_ you tried to steal food, and why you thought you could get away with it?'

Willow may be a smart ass, Marcia thought. But _smart_ is the operative word there. She didn't know if Willow knew who had that sharp knife at her throat, but she was smart enough not to get herself killed… wasn't she? Marcia didn't honestly know, but she wasn't going to stand there, being restrained by this boy while the Ranger gutted her in-all-but-blood sister, and she could only think of one way to make sure her runaway mouth didn't end up getting her killed by the Ranger. That was her job when- if- they got home.

'We stole it because no-one would give us work,' Marcia sighed, ignoring Willow's wild gestures to shut up. 'We stole the food because we don't have enough money to feed all three of us-'

'Three of you?' Will asked.

'Our mum,' Marcia told him, resisting the urge to add the words _you idiot_ at the end. 'We don't get enough money to buy food as well as the medicine we need. But that doesn't matter because idiot boy here,' she gestured to Will, silently cursing the fact she'd called him idiot boy, 'made me fall on the bottle so our Mum's going to die.'

'Maybe, Halt, we should let them go,' Will contemplated, and Marcia felt a small thread of hope, as well a tiny bit of affection towards the boy. Any hope was thrown out the window of Baron Arald's study and trampled on by a horse drawn cart with Halt's next words.

'We can't know that she's telling the truth.'

'Now,' Willow said, despite the treat of a knife at her throat, 'I would ordinarily agree with you, but if we were lying and you let us go, you would find us here next week anyway. Thieves have to eat too.' Halt began to waver on the point. He honestly didn't want to kill the two girls. Sure, he maybe wanted to hurt the red haired one a little, but not send either of them to the gallows. They were just kids, but it was his job.

'Halt, please,' Will pleaded, and that tipped the scales. Halt let go of Willow roughly, with nothing more than a grumble of "Get lost and don't let me see you around here again". As soon as she was off the ground she was bolting around the corner, back home. Halt, altogether done with this business, strode back into the market place.

Will released Marcia's arms and rubbed them uncomfortably. Despite how gentle the boy seemed, he had a grip of iron and had probably bruised her wrists. 'I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' Will asked her.

'Nah, nothing too bad,' she replied.

He grabbed her hand and pressed something into it. 'Here,' he said. In her hand was one shiny gold coin along with one slightly tarnished silver one. 'For your mum's medicine, I'm the reason you fell over.'

Marcia felt a small lump in her throat. No-one had cared about her and her family for a long time. Sure, the baron gave them money for medicine and basic food, but not enough to keep a family of three healthy. 'Thanks,' she mumbled.

'Don't mention it,' he beamed.

'Will!' Halt called.

'Gotta go!' he said, running off back into the market.

Marcia stood there for a long time, looking back the way the boy had left. She left around the corner, the apothecary who sold them their mother's medicine lived down this way. 'Thanks,' she mumbled again. 'Thanks Will.'

* * *

**And a lovely little tender moment at the end. Yay! I'm not done there, of course. I don't **_**think**_** I made any spelling errors, but feel free to correct me if you think I did. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Big hugs to all. There will be oak leaf shaped cookies at the end. **


	3. Noone, Really

**So thanks again all you guys and girls who reviewed. I have actually now come up with a plot. I also had to change my first chapter a teensie bit, but it's mostly the same. So when I add my next chapter I'm going to change the story description so I'm letting you guys know now just so you'll still be able to find it. We're finally getting into the plot! YAY! Flames and praise both welcome. Both are very educational.

* * *

**

Marcia opened the door of her ramshackle little home. The house had mud floors with barely any furnishings. Three beds, a table and a basic fireplace were all that was inside. Willow was knelt next to one of the bed, where a woman lay unconscious, writhing and whimpering. 'She's getting worse Marcia,' Willow said hopelessly. 'What do we do? How do we help her?'

Marcia pulled out a bottle from her bag and walked over to where her mother lay. She'd done this so many times she didn't even need to measure it out. As soon as her mother had swallowed the blue liquid her writhing and whimpering ceased, but she didn't wake up. She hadn't woken up in eight years.

'Where did you get that?' Willow asked.

'I bought it,' Marcia replied.

'With what money?'

'Money that I got,' Marcia said matter of fact.

Willow groaned. 'How did you get the money? People don't just give other people money! How did you get it?'

'Someone gave it to me.'

'Who?' Willow yelled.

'Um,' she didn't know how to answer that, if she wanted to answer that. Willow would take it the wrong way and she wouldn't be exactly thrilled that she was given charity by the apprentice of a man who threatened to gut her like a fish. But Willow was like a sister to her, and the thought of keeping any secrets from Willow was like lying to herself. 'No-one really,' she lied.

'_No-one really_ gave you enough coins to buy that?' she yelled.

'Well, yeah, does it matter where I got it? Mom's okay, so everything's fine, right?'

'No, everything is _not_ fine! If someone gave you that much money for nothing, that means you owe someone a favour. You've all but effectively sold your soul!'

'Look, Willow, I have somewhere to be at the moment, so I'll see you for dinner,' Marcia said, going back to the door.

'Somewhere to be?' Willow asked. 'You just got back. Where are you going?'

'Out.'

'Out where?' Willow demanded.

'Out to see someone,' Marcia knew that she was fighting a loosing battle. Scratch that, she'd been clinging to the sinking remnants of a ship that was all but torn apart.

'See who?'

'No-one really.' That was one of the single biggest mistakes of her life. She could have told her the truth, or come up with a better lie, but saying no-one really, _again_, was not a good idea. She might as well have said "I am going to see the person who I have all but effectively sold my soul to, here, I'll give you directions".

'I'm coming.'

'What?' Marcia's voice rose an octave.

'I'm coming,' Willow repeated.

'You are _not _coming!' Marcia exclaimed, her voice still ridiculously high.

'Why not?' Willow challenged.

'Because,' and here was the sticking point. There was no reasonable excuse why Willow _shouldn't_ go with her. Sure, the grizzled old Ranger had threatened to gut her like a fish but Marcia was pretty sure he wouldn't do that. Pretty sure. If things got that bad Willow could probably out run Halt. Probably. Marcia sighed. 'I'll just change out of this ridiculous dress, first.'

* * *

'Tell me again, _why_ are we going to visit that grizzled old man?' Willow asked.

'Because he didn't send us to the gallows _or _gut you like a trout,' Marcia repeated for around the tenth time on the way to the forest. She remembered the way to the ranger's cottage from when she was little and used to watch the apprentice train.

'Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with a certain boy?' Willow shot Marcia a cheeky smile.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Marcia replied smoothly. But for Willow of course, it was a little _too_ smooth.

'Oh, come on, a cute brown haired boy like that? You like boys like that.'

Marcia sighed. 'I have never,' she said deliberately, 'liked any boy before in my life. When they aren't making fun of me or making some kind of inappropriate comment, they're making some kind of inappropriate comment to you.'

'True, but didn't you have a thing for that Ranger who used to visit?'

'Okay Willow, let's set things straight here, first of all, he still visits. Second, everything you have said has been pure fiction, except for the fact that Will has brown hair. And thirdly-'

'So his name is Will then? You've only met him once and you already know his name?'

'Thirdly,' Marcia continued, completely ignoring Willow, 'as I seem to recall it, wasn't it you who liked the Ranger who _still _visits?'

A slow blush spread across Willow's cheeks. 'Oh hey, isn't that the Ranger's cabin?' She asked.

'You've got to be kidding- oh,' coming into view was a log cabin with a curl of smoke coming out of the chimney. The Rangers cabin. 'Wow, you were right.'

'What are you-' she saw log cabin. 'Of course I was right. I'm always right.'

'Mm-hm,' Marcia mumbled, unconvinced. She loved this place. It was so calm and tranquil, with all the oak and pine trees. The cabin just seemed so at home here. She loved that cabin, even though she'd only been inside once. She could hear whistling from inside the house, it sounded like _old Joe smoke_.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Willow asked.

'Why? Are you afraid he might actually gut you?'

'No,' Willow looked down, 'I just like my intestines _inside_ my body, that's all.'

'So you _are _afraid he's going to gut you.'

'No, I just like my innards inwards.'

'Yes I am sure this is a good idea. I'm positive he won't hurt you if you keep your mouth shut.'

Willow laughed. 'That's a pretty big if.'

Marcia sighed heavily. 'I know, but at least if you get hurt it's your own fault.'

They walked over to the door of the log cabin, and Marcia rapped nervously on the door. Even the tiny sound was loud in the silence, broken only by the whistling of _old Joe smoke_. This was the home of the man who'd frightened her most of her child hood life. Her brother had always told her to stop being such a scaredy cat, but he was the one who'd run away from home. Even though, Marcia could never think ill of him. She would've run away by now if she didn't have to take care of her mom and Willow. Her mom was "terminally ill", but Willow just needed someone to tell her to shut up occasionally. Most of the time. Well, all of the time.

Will opened the door, holding a broom. 'Oh, hey Marcia whatcha doing here?' he asked, kind of sleepily.

'Well I just wanted to thank-you again for the money,' she saw a comment forming on Willow's lips and shot her a _not now_ look. 'And I just wanted to thank Halt for _not_ turning us in and _not_ gutting Willow like a stuck pig,' she said pointedly, silencing Willow immediately. Almost getting killed was a sore point and Marcia was pressing it to her full advantage. 'Do you know where he is?'

'Sure he's down by the river,' Will mumbled. 'But are you sure it's a good idea? I mean he might shish kebab you on an arrow.'

'Nah, we'll be fine,' Marcia said confidently, walking off the porch and towards the river. Honestly, she wasn't so sure of that.

Once out of ear shot, Willow decided it was safe to open her mouth again. 'Hey,' she elbowed Marcia, 'he does housework.'

'You know what Willow?'

'What?'

'Shut up.'


	4. All too Human

**This is my way of saying sorry to one of my friends. I was meant to be at school today, but I'm really sick and couldn't go. So I'm posting this today. SORRY!**

**PS: I forgot to do a disclaimer SO DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, JOHN FLANAGAN OWNS THEM, I JUST PLAY.**

The fish swam through the river, the water parting around its streamlined body. A small bit of algae floated in front of its face and the fish promptly snapped it up. It was content in its small, watery paradise. It wanted nothing more than what it had, until the sun went out. It began to panic and swim around frantically. And then it stopped, with a grey-shafted arrow through its head.

Halt's rough hand grabbed the recently deceased fish. A well caught dinner. He surveyed the river. Hmm, no more fish. Halt pulled the arrow out of the fish's head and tossed the fish into the bucket, with the many others he'd "caught".

There was rustle from behind him, a deer, from the sounds of it, he thought. He knocked an arrow, drew back, turned and released, hitting the deer that he hadn't laid eyes on right in the heart, just as he'd expected. What he hadn't expected was an all to human scream, and an all too human laugh.

Standing there was the two girls from before. Marcia and… Willow, the one who'd called him old man. Willow had darted behind Marcia, terrified, and only her head peaked out from behind, while Marcia was pealing with laughter.

'It's not funny!' Willow cried. 'He's trying to kill me! Just because you wouldn't let him gut me before!'

'You- you screamed,' she managed in between laughs, 'you never scream!'

'I've never had an arrow fired at me before either!'

'Trust me,' Halt grumbled, 'if I was aiming at you you'd be taking the place of that deer there.'

Willow tried and failed to swallow a lump which had suddenly appeared in her throat. 'You mean you would eat me?' she cried.

He shot her a withering glare. 'I don't eat fowl.'

'Are you calling me a chicken?'

'It was implied, yes,' he drawled.

'Don't talk to me like that old man!'

'Willow!' Marcia hissed. 'I would like to thank you, Ranger Halt, uh, sir, for not sending us to the gallows. Willow would too, and _apologize_ for insulting you… repeatedly.'

'I would like to do what?' Willow yelled.

'Just do it!'

Willow grimaced. 'I would like to… thank you… for letting us go and… apologize… for… insulting you… _sir_' she said stiffly.

'I'm touched,' Halt said sarcastically, touching one hand to his chest.

'God help me I will kill you old man!' she lunged for Halt, tackling him to the ground. She wasn't prepared for Halt to be so strong though, as he immediately kicked her off, Marcia grabbing her by her wrist and holding them together behind her back. Willow kicked and struggled and generally screamed a lot.

'I'm sorry sir,' Marcia apologized, 'she has certain… anger issues. Sarcasm seems to make her, well, angry.'

'I have anger issues?' she screeched.

'Have you ever spent ten minutes with yourself? Of course you do!'

'Ladies, as fascinating as this conversation is,' Halt drawled, 'what is the real reason you came here?'

'Real… reason?' Marcia asked.

'Lady?' Willow asked angrily.

'Well my apprentice did give you money, for what exactly I'm not sure,' he trailed off there, and Marcia mentally groaned. Why does everyone always jump to some kind of dodgy conclusion? It wasn't like she'd done anything. Then again, Halt was maybe unsure of what happened, and she was just jumping to conclusions. Hopefully the former. 'And a Ranger's pocket isn't exactly bottomless, so how about we do this. I'll give you two work, cleaning, cooking and general house keeping, so you two can pay me back, and in turn you'll get fed. Sounds like a good deal?'

'Yes, sir,' Marcia said enthusiastically.

'What?' Willow yelled.

'Think about it, Willow,' she smiled, 'we can make an honest living, and not have the threat of hanging, well, hanging above our heads. Honest work. That was the only reason we became thieves, because no-one would give us work. Come on!'

'But… working for him?' Willow groaned.

'Yes, working for him.'

'Really?'

'Really,' she turned to Halt, 'when do we start?'

'You,' he pointed to Willow. 'get me my arrow.'

'Arrow?' Willow asked.

'What is it with young people, answering questions with questions?' he asked himself. Willow and Marcia began to form an answer, but Halt cut them off. 'Yes, my arrow, the one in the deer, pull it out and give it to me.'

Willow placed one boot on the deer's side, grimacing, and put both hands around the arrow. 'Oh,' Halt said and Willow looked up, 'don't break it.' Willow pulled on the arrow, but didn't feel it budge. It was really stuck in there. She pulled on it some more, and there was a sickening _snap!_ Willow stood up, holding only an arrow shaft with grey fletching on the end.

'Oops,' Willow said simply.

'Well never mind, I'm sure I can find a way for you to make that up,' Halt grumbled, 'just grab the deer and go back to the cabin.'

'That deer?'

'Do you see any other deer around here? Yes, that deer, pick it up and take it back to the cabin. You, Marcia isn't it?' He asked, and Marcia gave a small confirmative nod. 'Grab that bucket of fish and go with her.'

'What are you going to do?' Marcia asked.

'Ranger's business,' Halt replied.

~X~

'Crowley, we've been thinking about female Rangers for a while now,' Halt said. 'I've found two girls who have the makings of Rangers. We need to find them a mentor.'

'Aren't you being a little presumptuous there Halt?' Crowley asked, spreading his hands in a reasonable gesture. 'I mean, we currently have a surplus of Rangers, I'm not sure if we have the resources to train more.'

'I'm sure you can dig deep enough for two more apprentices.'

'Hmm, okay, but we still need to find mentors.'

'Well, we can't have anyone young because of the _temptation_.' Halt said the word almost like it was a curse, speaking only in a harsh whisper.

'I'm sorry Halt, I don't understand what you're implying,' Crowley said, barely suppressing his laughter. Halt obviously didn't notice this fact though, or chose to completely ignore it.

'For god's sake Crowley, do I have to draw you a picture?' Halt boomed. He quietened his voice a little. 'They're just two girls who have a sick mother. We don't want them, or any of our Ranger's to make any decision they may,' Halt added an editorial cough, 'regret.'

'How long have you been keeping an eye on these girls Halt?'

'A while,' Halt grumbled. 'The point is that we can't send these girls to a younger Ranger, we need to send them to someone who's past that sort of thing.'

'Good point Halt,' Crowley mumbled. 'Congratulations Halt, you have yourself two new apprentices.'

'What?' Halt asked in a monotone voice.

'I'll assign a new Ranger to Meric fief and have Gilan help you with the two new Rangers,' he grabbed some papers off his desk and began to write on it with his quill.

'You're assigning me two _more_ apprentices? I can barely keep my sanity with Will around.'

'I'm sure Gilan will make things easier.'

'Gilan? Don't you think he's a little… young'

'Oh Halt, I'm sure you can keep you're former apprentice in check.'

'Mmm,' Halt murmured, unconvinced. He had the feeling that this was somehow going to come back and bite him. And he had the feeling, that it was _really _going to hurt.


	5. The Black Magician, Ranger Halt

**Now I have decided to do flashbacks. One's when our heroes Willow and Marcia are seven, ten and thirteen, just to give some back story to my own little creations, might do more if this goes over well. So R&R please as always. Now we're going back!**

**Sidenote: The Willow we all know and love is based on my friend lil_miss_talkative, who is on this site. So check out some of her fiction. My advertising space! Apply now!**

* * *

_Seven_

'Come on Marcia, keep up!' Matthew yelled.

'No fair Matt! You're bigger than me!' Marcia cried, her small legs struggling to keep up with Matt's huge strides. Even Willow was out in front of her, almost next to Matt. They were running into the forest, near the Ranger's cabins. It was a beautiful summer day and Matthew was taking her and Willow to the stream to swim.

'Matthew slow _down_! Marcia and I can't keep up!' Willow yelled and Marcia knew that translated to _Marcia can't keep up_. She had never been as fast as Willow, but she was much better at climbing. But that was hardly a consolation prize. It just wasn't fair that Willow and Matthew were both faster and stronger. She was lithe, athletic and a thinker, but Willow and Matt could just outdo her in almost everything. Willow stopped so Marcia could catch up, while Matthew didn't even bat an eyelash.

'Why are you both so much faster than me?' Marcia panted once she caught up.

'Well you're brother is so tall he could walk over castle Redmont in only stride, but me, well, I'm just like lighting,' she grinned

Marcia looked around to get her bearings on where she was. Matthew had completely bolted around a corner, and the only thing here was a small log cabin, a _thunk_ coming out from behind at regular intervals. 'What's that?' Marcia asked.

'The thunking sound coming from behind the cabin?' Willow asked.

'No, the actual cabin.'

'Oh, that's the Ranger cabin. You don't wanna go there. That's where the black magician lives, "Ranger Halt".' Willow chuckled evilly.

Marcia sighed. 'You too? Halt isn't a black magician. He just blends in with the shadows. I've showed you!'

'I know, but your mum said that we're not supposed to go around the Ranger.'

'No, Matt said that. Mum never said anything about not going around Rangers.' Mercia grabbed Willow by her wrist, dragging her behind the cabin. 'Come on' she hissed.

Marcia and Willows head peaked around the corner of the cabin. A young man, no older than seventeen by the looks of it and dressed in a mottled grey-green cloak, was firing arrows into targets, each arrow landing with a _thunk_! He was tall, over six foot, with broad muscled shoulders and dirty blonde hair, which was slightly tousled. His tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly in concentration, trying to hit all the targets exactly in the middle, firing each less than five seconds after the other.

Marcia's and Willow's jaws dropped at the astonishing speed and accuracy of the shots. He was soon out of arrows, and turned to look at the two astonished faces of Willow and Marcia. 'How was that for a shot?' he called. He waved them over, but Marcia and Willow didn't budge. 'Come on, it's not like I have any arrows to shoot you with,' he laughed.

Marcia and Willow hesitantly walked over to the young apprentice. 'What are you two doing out here?' he asked.

'Uh, my brother was taking us out to the stream,' Marcia said hesitantly.

'Where's your brother?'

'Her idiot brother,' Willow answered with a stroke more confidence, 'ran off without us. So she said we should check what that noise was. "That noise" was you, firing arrows at an insane pace.'

'Thanks for the compliment. What's you're name?'

'I'm Willow,' she said perkily. That struck Marcia as fairly odd. Willow was hardly ever perky.

'And you are?' He turned to Marcia.

'I'm Marcia,' she mumbled.

'Well, would you like to watch me fire off another round?' He asked, walking over to one of the targets, and Marcia and Willow both nodded eagerly, Willow a little more though. All of them set to work pulling arrows out of targets and in no time. Willow and Marcia set themselves down, Marcia on a barrel and Willow just crossing her legs on the floor, while Gilan stood back fifty paces from the target and lined his shot up. He was about to release the first arrow when:

'Marcia! Willow! What are you doing?'

'Oh crap,' Willow and Marcia muttered together before they both felt a hand seize the back of their collars.

'I thought I told you not to go _anywhere_ near this house,' Matthew whispered, voice dangerously low.

'You're not Dad,' Marcia said hoarsely, trying to spur Matthew into rage despite her better judgement. She knew that any mention of her father would make Matthew angry, but she was so sick and tired of his high and mighty attitude towards the Rangers. She admired them while her brother just hated them, for god only knows what reason, and now she was sick of it.

'Right on Marcia,' Willow smiled. 'Stick it to him.'

'We,' Matthew said in the same low voice, but with a renewed edge to it. 'Are going home. Now. You will be getting half your dinner. Both of you.' He began to drag them away from the cabin.

Willow and Marcia began to kick and scream. 'You can't do that!' Marcia cried.

'Hey, leave the kids alone!' Gilan called, walking over towards the cabin where Matthew was dragging Marcia and Willow off by the scruff of their necks.

'Stay out of this,' Matthew shot without even looking up.

'They want to stay let them stay. It's not like they're getting hurt,' Gilan pulled Matthews hands away from their collars and Marcia and Willow scrambled to get out of Matthew's reach.

'Stay out of this you Ranger wannabe,' he stared at Gilan with malice.

'I am an _apprentice_ ranger and son of Battlemaster David of Carraway, I'd be careful how you talk to me.' Gilan laid stress on the word apprentice to rebuke Matthew's claims that he was a wannabe Ranger.

'It doesn't matter. Your _father_,' Matthew even made air quotes, 'is from Carraway. Here, you're just some guy playing with sharp sticks.'

Gilan gave him a hard stare. 'Come on Marcia, you too Willow.' Matthew walked off towards the path that led back to town, without even looking back. Willow sat back on the ground, and Gilan, with a small huff, returned to shooting his arrows at the targets, while Marcia just stood there looking lost.

'Come on, Marcia, we'll just stay to watch another round and then we can go home,' Willow patted the ground.

Marcia struggled with what decision to make. She sighed and began to walk back towards town. 'Sorry Willow, but if Matthew comes home without us mum will freak out,' she apologized.

Willow begrudgingly got up and with a few mumbled curses directed at both Marcia and Matthew, but mostly Matthew, followed.

And no-one, not even Gilan, noticed the dark brown eyes that watched the entire exchange, hidden in their cowl.


	6. The Usual Quota

**I have done my research and it actually **_**is **_**possible to burn water, or something along those lines. Just a note for this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Will, Gilan, or Ranger's Apprentice in general. But John, it's my friends birthday soon, could you maybe give them to her? Please?**

**As always, R&R guys. Guess whose back?**

* * *

It was late Thursday night, and Halt had been gone for the better part of two days. Will had just come back from the target area and sat in one of the wood chairs, nursing a steaming cup of coffee which Marcia had only just made. After only being her two days she'd worked out quickly the young man's coffee habits, as well as his near dependence on the drink. Two and a half spoonfuls of coffee grounds as well as one _very _generous spoonful of honey was the normal quota.

'You know, you're coffee _might_, just_ maybe _be as good as Gilan's,' he mused over the mug.

'Thanks for the glowing praise Will,' she muttered over a bubbling pot of stew.

'No,' he said quickly, seeing he'd made here grumpy, 'Gilan makes great coffee. So I was giving you a compliment. Okay?'

Marcia smiled at his awkwardness, stirring the pot with a wooden spoon. 'Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble,' She said, mocking an incantation and laughing almost like a witch.

'Nice poetry,' he mumbled, staring intensely into his coffee, as if maybe all life's secrets would be revealed.

Willow stormed in through door, dumping a bundle next to the fire place. 'I _hate_ chopping firewood!' She yelled. She rounded on Marcia. 'Why do _you_ get to cook?'

'Because,' Marcia replied smoothly, 'I can make a delicious stew and last time you tried to cook you managed to somehow burn _water_.'

Will choked on a laugh, and Willow spun back to him. 'Like you're any better! Why don't you cook?'

Will shrugged, his laugh dying down. 'Not my job anymore. And yes, I am better since I don't remember burning _water_ at any point.'

She raised her hands to heaven. 'Why is it that you two _both_ have it out for me? Is there anyone here who won't take a shot at my cooking skill?'

'Or lack thereof,' Marcia mumbled, making both Will and her laugh.

'I,' Willow turned back to the door, 'am going outside, where I might be _appreciated_.'

'Oh come on Willow,' Marcia grabbing out some bowls from a cabinet. She heard the door open. 'We were just–'

'_Gilan!_' There was a loud thump outside.

'Gilan?' Marcia said, confused.

'Gilan!' Will jumped over the back of the couch, spilling his coffee onto the ground, forgotten.

'Gilan! You're back! I'm so gald! You won't pick on me will you Gilan? You would never do that! Why are you back? Do you have something to do with Halt hiring us? Will you m– I'm so glad you're here!' Willow gushed. Marcia peeked her head around the corner. Willow had tackled-slashed-hugged Gilan, and was basically just babbling with joy, while Will was standing by the door, just waiting.

'Do you want a hand Gilan?' Will asked, reaching a hand out to help him up.

'Willow– can't– breathe,' he weezed.

'Oh!' she all but jumped off him. 'Sorry Gilan,' she mumbled.

'S'okay,' he said, grabbing Will's hand. Once he'd stood up and dusted himself off, he returned Willow's hug, though a tad bit gentler. 'How've you been going? Good? Haven't gotten into too much trouble, he ruffled her hair. The hug was a bit awkward since Willow was about an inch away from his shoulder but they were used to the height difference.

'No Gilan,' She walked over next to Marcia.

'Willow the reason we're here is because– augh!' Willow elbowed Marcia in the stomach, hard. Marcia doubled over. 'I wondered why you were standing next to me,' she whispered harshly.

Gilan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He shook Will's hand next, the maximum amount of still manly affection. 'How've you been Gilan?' Will asked.

'I'm fair. I rode all day and night to get here though after Crowley's letter.' He rubbed his back. 'And I didn't quite need Willow tackling me onto the porch.'

'Sorry,' Willow mumbled.

'Oh and that reminds me, would it be too much to ask for someone to rub Blaze down?' Gilan asked.

Will looked over to Marcia. 'Don't look at me, yours is the first horse I've seen.' He looked over to Willow, who laughed and shook her head.

He sighed. 'I'll do it Gilan.' He walked out the still open door, and Blaze nickered a greeting. 'Hey Blaze,' they heard him say.

'So,' Willow said, falling into one of the chairs and immediately regretting it, 'who's this Crowley fellow? And what was in his letter.'

Gilan eased himself into a chair, while Marcia perched herself on the back of another, her feet on the arms to keep it balanced. It was a peculiar habit she had. 'Still on the backs of chairs like an owl I see,' Gilan observed.

Yeah,' she said sheepishly. 'I know its weird habit but it feels comfortable. And now I know what its like to be you. I can see so much from up here.'

'At least you don't smack your head into every door frame,' he laughed.

'Gilan,' Willow said, trying to get his attention back onto the question. 'Crowley– letter– any of this ringing a bell?'

'Well Crowley is a sandy haired old man, who also happens to be the Ranger corps commander. He's not quite as grim as the only other senior Ranger you've met and as for the letter, well,' he kicked up his feet onto the table and leaned back into his chair, 'we'll wait for Will. So what are you two doing here? Will find a couple of girls he fancied?' He asked jokingly.

'No!' Willow cried.

'Really? Marcia you seem to have a thing for him,' he laughed internally. It was so easy to rile these girls up.

'No, I mean what gave you that idea?' she asked, her voice faltering slightly.

I seem to have struck a nerve, Gilan thought. Either that or I caught her off guard. Probably the latter. She had a habit of stuttering when she was thinking, he'd observed. 'What are you thinking about?' he asked.

'Oh, nothing,' she mumbled. 'It's just about Halt. He hired us to clean. Do you know anything about this?'

'Well, actually, that's sort of why I'm here,' Gilan said as Will came back in and sat on a chair. Will looked at Marcia, perched on the chair like an owl and gave a questioning look but didn't say anything. 'As you know I got a letter from Crowley. It was about the two of you,' Gilan held up his hand to stop the wave of questions that were about to explode out of the apprentice and two young girls. 'Halt has apparently decided to take the two of you as apprentices. I'm here to help him look after the three troublesome apprentices. But that,' he sighed, 'is a story for another time. You two, Willow and Marcia, should home and get to sleep. Halt will want you here first thing tomorrow, five sharp. And Will, can you get me some coffee?'

Willow stood up with a grunt and Marcia hoped off the back of the chair. They left the small cabin and headed for the castle. Marcia gave a knowing smile. 'Do you have something to do with Halt hiring us? Will you marry me Gilan, my love?' she teased, pretending to kiss the air.

'You know what Marcia?' Willow sighed.

'Yeah, yeah, shut up,' she smiled. 'But this is revenge for earlier. An eye for an eye.'

'I would rather you took my eye,' she complained.

'That can be arranged.'

'You know what Marcia?'

'Yeah, yeah, _shut up_.'


	7. Bright and Early

**Longest chapter yet! I absolutely love writing this chapter, and had a lot of help from my friend with this. This is my favourite chapter yet. COFFEE BASED MAYHEM FOR THE WIN!**

* * *

'Get up.'

'Murng.'

'Get up Willow.'

'Nyang.'

'Come on, Willow,' Marcia sighed, trying to pull the bed sheets off of Willow. Willow groaned some kind of answer. 'We've got to go.' Marcia pulled the sheets off the bed, but Willow came off along with them. She landed face first on the hard mud floor.

'Why do I have to get up?' Willow groaned. 'Where do we have to go?'

'We have to go to the Ranger's cabin, remember? Halt would want us there bright and early, Gilan said.' Marcia pulled on her leather boots while she brushed her hair. She usually did thing in twos in the morning. She would eat breakfast and get dressed or put on her shoes while brushing her hair. Marcia was, unlike Willow, a morning person. She could get by with very little sleep. This was just one of the ways Willow and her were almost polar opposites. Marcia, unlike Willow, was very broken up over her brother leaving. She'd looked up to him while Willow had made sure to be different from him in almost every way. Marcia was more inclined to run from problems or avoid them, while Willow usually tackled things head on, and wouldn't give up a point easily to Marcia's frustration, but that was one of the traits they shared. They were more stubborn than mules, so they often ended up butting heads, like this morning for an example.

'Halt's not there and I don't want us there bright and early,' she snarled into the floor. She pulled herself into a sitting position, her bright red hair sticking up at awkward angles.

'Weeeell I guess you don't want to go see Gilan then,' Marcia teased. She held out the hair brush which was snatched away by an eager hand. Willow pulled it through her hair, getting it caught several times in the tangled nest. Willow, after getting it caught once more and leaving it for stuck, jumped up, running to the door.

'What are we waiting for?' she asked impatiently.

Marcia raised a cynical eyebrow, looking up and down at the impatient figure before her. A short night dress, bare feet and bright red hair with a brush stuck in it's midst, the answer was obvious. 'You to get ready.'

Willow followed Marcia's gaze and quickly realized she was a mess.

'I'll get ready,' she said simply.

* * *

Marcia rapped on the wood door, and the door was opened immediately. There stood Will, looming, as much as he could being only a few centimetres shorter than Marcia and a few taller than Willow. It was a surprising amount of looming.

'Are you– okay?' Willow asked.

Will whispered something harshly, but he spoke so fast that neither of the two sisters could hear him. 'Come again?' Marcia asked.

'There is no coffee!' Will roared in an explosive tirade. He began to pace just behind the door impatiently, running his hands through his hair. 'We looked everywhere, and by that I mean I looked everywhere because I mean look at Gilan!' He gestured to where the elder Ranger sat on the lounge. The poor Ranger was shaking like a leaf in a blizzard. Gilan waved shakily with a strained smile.

'What's wrong with him?' Marcia asked, while Willow barged through the door to the shaking Ranger. He was nursing a steaming cup of tea, but it was obviously not working.

'I told you! There's no coffee. I look under the sink, over the sink, to the left of the sink– you know what this isn't about the sink,' Will ranted. 'There's no coffee and Gilan hasn't had coffee for how long did he say? Six days. Six bloody days! I couldn't make any last night because you used the last on me! When you're out on duty or actually doing something it's not so bad but we're just sitting here and waiting for Halt and Halt! Oh dear god Halt! What am I going to do? What are _we_ going to do? The world is coming to an end!'

'Will,' Marcia said, grabbing Will's shoulder uncertainly. 'Don't you think you're blowing this a _teensie _bit out of proportion?'

'No the world is coming to an end! He'll be here any minute! Oh god I'm going crazy aren't I?

Marcia looked at the ground, pondering. She looked back up to look Will in the eye. 'A little,' she said.

'Oh I'm not well, I'm not well,' Will sat down in a chair across from Gilan, running his hands through the mess that was his bed tangled hair.

'Are you okay Gilan?' Willow asked, completely ignoring the freaking out Will.

'Um, well no, not really,' he smiled half heartedly.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' she asked, very concerned.

'Uh well,' he looked down at his arms, which were still shaking and only just barely keeping the tea inside the mug. 'The shaking is kind of annoying me.'

Willow immediately pulled the mug free from Gilan's shaky grasp and hugged Gilan around his waist, holding his arms still. 'Better?' she asked, smiling.

'Much,' he smiled back.

'Oh will you two cut it out?' Will yelled in frustration. '_Maybe_ you haven't got it yet but we're dead_._ We're goddamned _dead_!'

Gilan wasn't ready for such an explosion in his fragile state of mind. He cried out in fear, and burrowed into Willow's shoulder, having to hunch over a fair amount to do so. 'Will!' Marcia and Willow scolded together. Marcia sat on Gilan's other side, and held the sobbing, fragile Ranger. 'Shh, it's okay,' they crooned protectively.

Gilan looked up at Will, grinning like a madman. He waggled his eyebrows, and mouthed 'and _that_ is how you get girls'. The two girls didn't notice though, and Gilan returned to his crocodile tears, soaking up the attention.

'Oh puh-lease!' Will sighed under his breath. 'Gilan gropey hands' He scoffed at the thought. He felt that this had somehow gotten off track. The sound of squeaking hinges reminded him of how all this had started.

'Morning Will,' Halt said as he walked into the room. Marcia immediately separated herself from the now tear-free Gilan, who sat straight and tall, shoving away Willow who hadn't realized that Halt had returned. 'How's the coffee supply?'

Will's breathing became fast and shallow with panic. Halt raised a cynical eyebrow, and at that, Will collapsed in the chair. 'We have none,' Gilan answered for the unconscious apprentice.

'Well that's fine since I bought some on the way here. I'll go get it.' Halt left the cabin, leaving the unconscious Will, the slightly confused Willow and the panicked Gilan and Marcia.

Marcia looked at Will. 'Hey Gilan,' she said, 'can I have that tea?'

'Uh sure,' he replied, handing over the still steaming mug, surprisingly shake free, 'careful, it's still hot.'

'Counting on it,' she smiled, walking over to the unconscious Will. Holding the cup out at arms length, she abruptly overturned the mug, dumping the steaming hot contents onto Will.

The apprentice jumped up with a cry, like he was sitting on hot coals. He tore off the shirt and cloak which were soaked with boiling tea. Marcia, in her genius, had spilt the coffee over _all_ of Will, including his pants, which he was now trying to dispose of like his shirt and cloak. 'No Will!' Marcia yelled, holding Will's hands above his head, 'not a good idea!'

'You're the one who spilt the goddamn tea on me!' he yelled in fury. Marcia realized she couldn't hold the struggling apprentice, who was much stronger than her, and so threw him against the wall, hoping that she could try to gain some sort of advantage that way, earning a chorus of wolf whistles and whoops from the two spectators. Dumb idea, she realized too late as Will flipped around so that he was holding her.

A low editorial cough resonated through the room, which was suddenly silent. 'You two,' Halt gestured to Will and Marcia, flicking his hands, one of which was holding a bag of coffee, away from each other. The two immediately separated, Will shifting uncomfortably due to the still hot tea on his pants. Halt raised an eyebrow at the choicely positioned spill of tea on Will's pants. 'Go clean up in the river,' he sighed.

'Thankyou Halt,' Will said hurriedly, grabbing his shirt and cloak on the way out.

'You two,' he pointed to Willow and Gilan, 'should not be encouraging them and you–' he looked at Marcia and shook his head. 'Just– you.'

'What?' Marcia asked, admits Willow's and Gilan's peels of laughter. Halt glared at the cackling pair, silencing them, while Marcia mulled things over. 'Oh,' she realized. 'oh– oh god no Halt– dear god no! We just came over to get an early start on the day and Will was freaking out about the lack of coffee and Gilan was shaking and– god I sound like Will.'

Halt raised an eyebrow and dumped the huge back of coffee on top of the kitchen counter. 'This,' he muttered to himself, 'is going to be a _long_ couple of years.' He set himself to boiling the kettle to make, three, actually five, he realised, cups of coffee. Marcia flopped down onto a chair, forcing herself to kick the perching habit and running her hands through her hair, thinking of how much she was acting like Will was earlier.

Willow and Gilan starched out on the lounge, kicking their feet up on the table. Willow smiled at her stressed sister. 'You look exactly like Will,' she teased, picking her words because of the grizzled, coffee-making Ranger. 'You two are peas in a pod, I swear.'

'Shut up, this,' Marcia mumbled harshly, 'is a very serious problem.'

'Oh yes,' Willow chuckled, 'this is an "oh so serious problem".'

Will came in the room at some point, dripping wet and ran into his room to get a dry pair of clothes. He left to put the soaking set of clothes on the porch rail and sat down on a chair next to Marcia, the earlier rage only a memory. Marcia observed the boy out of the corner of her eye, making sure that she hadn't offended the boy by dumping tea on him. Thankfully there was no semblance of anger at her, at one point he looked over and smiled at her in his boyish way, his wet chocolate-brown hair flopping cutely. She mumbled a quick sorry, which Will accepted.

Halt sat down with the apprentices, both past and present, having no struggle holding the five mugs. They were distributed between all of them, Will getting up to get the honey pot to sweeten the bitter drink. Marcia and Willow stared at the drink, unsure and slightly confused. They had never had money for such luxuries, or the thieving skills necessary to steal it since all the coffee in Redmont was _especially_ well guarded, for some odd reason. This would be their first cup of coffee, and the dark bitter liquid was intimidating in a way, probably because of the esteem the three men held the drink. Willow decided to take the careful route, putting a teaspoon of honey into the coffee, while Marcia decided to just drink it. Halt raised an eyebrow at the girl's boldness, since most all the time the strong, bitter flavour was too much for most people.

Marcia took a good draught, licking her lips after finishing off half of the boiling drink. 'Wow,' she breathed, 'that is the best drink I've had in my life.' She took another huge drink, finishing the entire mug in a matter of seconds, much to the astonishment of the coffee-loving Rangers, though Halt's was much more disguised. For someone to like straight coffee on their first try, and a sixteen year-old girl no less!

Willow sipped hesitantly at the steaming cup, liking the taste but the heat stopping her from drinking more than a few sips at a time. There was a rap on the door, which Halt went to get while Willow nursed her coffee, Marcia leaned back in the chair and Gilan and Will just stared at her, dumfounded. A Redmont squire stood at the door, a note outstretched in his hand and a messenger pigeon perched on his shoulder. Halt grabbed the note and waved away the young squire, who bowed respectfully and began to walk the trail back to the castle. Halt shut the door, opening the folded note which seemed to be from Crowley judging by the handwriting. Gilan and the young apprentices looked on curiously, as Halt's face darkened the more of the note he read.

'Get out,' Halt told the two young girls.

'What?' They both chorused. 'I haven't even finished my coffee!' Willow exclaimed.

Halt stormed over and tore the coffee out of her hands, shoving it into Will's grasp. 'Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?' Will asked.

Halt grabbed Marcia and Willow by the wrists, almost tearing them off as he dragged them out through the door to their shouts of displeasure. He shoved them off of the porch and into the dust. 'Stay away from my apprentices, and stay away from my house!' he roared at them, slamming the door shut. As they got up and dusted themselves off, they cast one look back into the house, seeing Will and Gilan look at them apologetically from their seats before Halt snapped at them.

They set off the path back to the castle. 'So,' Marcia said, 'are we going to go home like good little girls?' Willow gave her a loathing, forlorn look. 'or we could follow Halt around since he didn't say we couldn't follow him?'

The pair looked at each other, a mischievous grin passing between them. 'Oh hell yeeeah!' they shouted, punching their fists in the air.

* * *

**By the way, Gilan Gropey Hands was my friend's idea. Best line I've ever written. R&R please, love you guys. John Flanagan owns the characters except Willow and Marcia, I just play.**


	8. I'm Offended Wounded Even Hurt

**So I changed the title of the story since I got the phrase wrong. Thanks to the person who pointed that out. Someone asked about why Halt started yelling, and here's the answer. I've got a good update schedule since the holidays started, hopefully I can balance this with assignments buuut anyway. Update, R&R, love you guys.**

* * *

Two figures sat on a branch, staring at the small cabin, which had bright light streaming out into the night. They avoided staring directly into the window as it would ruin their night vision. They were waiting, both of them with weapons at the ready in case anything or anyone was going to make trouble. One had a dagger in a sheath, the other a plait leather whip, coiled through their belt like a python.

The door to the cabin opened, admitting a grizzled Ranger. The ranger went into the stables, riding out on a small, shaggy horse. The two figures leaped into action, jumping down from branch to branch as silently as possible. A vague stirring could be heard occasionally. They were falling behind, but they knew where the horse was going, at least they hoped. Redmont Castle. They thought the Ranger, Halt, was going to see baron Arald about the letter they'd gotten earlier.

A piece of cherry-red hair got caught in a tree branch. 'Shit!' Willow exclaimed, attempting to untangle herself. Marcia grabbed her sister's wrist and yanked her onto the next branch, Willow cursing again. Marcia anxiously looked down to where the Ranger was riding. He'd looked up, but didn't see them since they'd moved. Marcia glared at Willow, still pulling her from branch to branch. They silently thanked the close knit trees of Redmont's forests.

Eventually they reached the end of the forest and they jumped down, having to use the tracks the horse had left to find the castle. They were very faint, however, so they had to rely on their knowledge of the trails to Redmont. They eventually caught up to the Ranger, but stayed roughly a hundred metres away at a time. The sentries gave immediate passage to the Ranger. They, Marcia decided, were going to be a problem.

Willow looked around for a solution, and realized they lived not far from here. 'Come on,' she dragged Marcia down a side road. 'I've got an idea.'

* * *

'I don't know why you wouldn't let me put the red one on you,' Willow asked, almost parading down the street in a blue dress, the hem almost an inch _too_ far from her knees.

'Because there's barely anything on it!' Marcia exclaimed, trying in vain to pull the hem closer to her knees. She was thankful that the dress at least covered her breasts and didn't slide down, but the purple dress was far too short for comfort. She had her cloak, tunic, whip and a pair of _proper_ shoes, as well as Willow's stuff, in a bag which she'd slung over her shoulder, but the knowledge that a pair of perfectly acceptable and entirely non-skimpy clothes was so close, only made the experience worse. The only people out this late were the young and completely drunk, so Marcia felt every stare and ogling gaze. She wanted to dive into her bag and get on _her_ clothes, but Willow took everything in her stride. Marcia only wished she could be that confident. 'Are you _sure_ about this plan?' she asked apprehensively.

'As sure as the day is long,' Willow replied confidently.

'So you're only twelve hours of sure?' Marcia asked, genuinely worried.

Willow cast a baleful gaze at Marcia while they walked over to the castle guards, both of whom could be no older than twenty years of age. Marcia tried to instil herself with some courage. This plan could actually work. She forced herself to stand straight and tall, how she should walk if she wasn't wearing the skimpiest outfit she'd ever seen. Second skimpiest, she amended, thinking of the red dress that, thank god, Willow had given up on making her wear.

The guards' chins all but hit the floor when they saw the two girls. Willow immediately went into full flirt mode. 'Do you come here often?' she asked, twirling her finger around a loose lock of cherry coloured hair and shifting her hips ever so slightly towards them.

Her flirting was obviously working. The guard swallowed uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 'I work here miss, I always come by here,' he replied formally.

'So you're a knight then,' Willow pressed herself against the guard, fondling the edge of his chainmail which was awfully close to the waistband of his pants.

'Just a sentry,' he replied uncomfortably, shifting away from her. That wasn't going to deter Willow though, who just followed him closer to the wall.

'Knights are too stuck up to be much fun, but you're cute and my friend and I _really _need to get inside the castle, so say you let us in and my friend and I owe you a favour. Besides,' Willow added wickedly, 'I really like a guy in uniform.'

Marcia really admired Willow's acting abilities. All of what was coming out of her mouth was basically a lie. She knew Willow liked "a" guy in uniform. One she wanted to marry. Emboldened by Willow's actions, she leaned up against the other guard, despite how disgusting it made her feel. She put on her cutest, most seductive face and batted her eyelashes, looking up at the guard's youthful face. 'So you're a sentry to?' she asked.

'Yes miss,' the guard stood impassively, 'the sword would give that away don't you think?'

'I like sentries. They're so…' she fumbled for a word.

'Manly?' Willow chimed in.

'No,' she said admits her thought.

'Heroic?'

'No, something else.'

'Um, I have nothing else,' Willow said helplessly, begging for this embarrassment to be over. She suppressed the urge to go over there and smack her for all but ruining the plan.

'Uh, hang on, hang on,' she said hopelessly.

'I think you should stop before you embarrass yourself further,' Willow said hoping that, for the love of god, Marcia would shut up.

Marcia, wisely, decided to stop talking before she sent the plan to hell. Maybe, she thought, it was a bit too late. 'I'm sorry, but the castle is off limits.' Willow's target guard said.

'Well that a shame, because I really wanted to–' she leaned up to whisper into the guards ear. Marcia had no idea what Willow said and, judging buy the way the guard's eyes fluttered nearly into the back of his skull, she probably didn't want to know.

The guard swallowed again, shifting uncomfortably. 'I– I really shouldn't–'

'And–' Willow once again whispered into the guard's ear, and this time Marcia could swear she actually saw his eyes roll all the way back into his skull. She wanted to know what Willow was saying but she really, _really_ didn't as well. The small sigh the guard breathed out made Marcia extremely uncomfortable, as well as the other guard leaning over trying to catch a snippet of what was said. All in all, Marcia was actually fine with not getting in as long as this ended.

'I guess I could make an exception this once,' he said, faking reluctance as he and the other guard stepped aside.

Willow and Marcia walked inside, aiming to hit the nearest bathroom or store room to get changed. Walking inside a castle was not what these outfits were designed for; Marcia thought critically, more like the backstreets of town. They found a small storeroom, and looked around before entering. They slipped inside and began to change into something more suiting.

'You are the worst actor ever!' Willow exclaimed, pulling on her white tunic. 'You can't even think up words and did you see your face? It was like you were trying not to throw up!' In truth, Willow thought she'd been fairly convincing up until she'd started talking. Of course, she'd never tell Marcia that.

'Maybe because, oh I don't know,' Marcia fumed, fumbling with her rose coloured tunic, 'I was actually trying not to? You couldn't think up a better plan?'

'We got in didn't we?'

'A plan that had a little more dignity–'

'Hey,' Willow looked at Marcia seriously. 'I had dignity. You would've too if you'd just shut up.'

'Well I'm sorry but you're seventeen and you're a lot more confident and I'm only sixteen and _way_ less confident and–' Marcia sighed, hoping to release the pent up stress.

'Man I would _hate _to see you flirt with Will,' Willow muttered with a laugh. 'He would laugh so hard.'

'He wouldn't–' Marcia realize the problem with that sentence. 'What makes you think I would flirt with Will?'

'Oh,' Willow smiled mischievously and outstretched her fingers, counting every reason. 'The way you smile, the way he smiles, the way you worry about if he's mad at you, what he thinks of you, the way that you get a happy daydream-ey look when you think about him, the way you make coffee for him.'

'Oh come o– wait, what does the way I make coffee have anything to do with it?' she asked, perplexed.

'I can tell that you put a bit of love, no, your very soul, into each cup.'

'Okay…' Marcia said, unsure. 'But, do I really get a happy daydream-ey look when I think about him?'

'Yep, it's actually kind of cute. And you just admitted you like him!' Willow cried in triumph.

'I– what?' Marcia cried. 'I did not! I just asked you–'

'You so did!'

'How do you know I'm even thinking of Will?'

'Because it's so obvious!'

* * *

The two sisters, now completely dressed in tunics, pants and cloaks, walked through the halls of the castle, trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves. At this hour, no one but the castles servants were walking around the castle, so there was not as much need for them to hide, but they knew there would be at least one sentry outside the baron's office, where Halt would be talking with the Baron no question. So they needed to either deck the sentry or trick him. Hopefully the latter.

'So how are we going to get the sentry this time? I don't think that thing will work again, and even if it will I'm sure as hell not going to do it,' Marcia told Willow as they walked towards the baron's office.

'Hmm, you're right,' Willow mulled over her thoughts. She was stuck. She had no idea how to get past him. They could use force, but that would draw too much attention, even in the almost abandoned castle. They needed a way to distract him. 'What resources do we have?' she asked.

'Well,' Marcia replied, 'we have what we're carrying. And we have anything in this castle.'

Willow looked at Marcia, giving her the best _well I knew that_ look. 'Go through the rooms if you must,' she said in an unimpressed monotone.

'Uh, well, library, books, candles, bookcases, chairs, tables, inks and quills. Kitchen, pots, pans… knives… a hell of a lot of food and uh well, that's sorta it for the kitchen.'

'We can use the kitchen!' Willow exclaimed.

Marcia sighed. 'No Willow, we can't use the knives to kill the guards. That would get us in _really_ serious trouble.'

Willow stopped, turning to look at Marcia. She placed her hand on her heart, looking at Marcia earnestly. 'I'm offended that you would even _think _I would do that; wounded. I'm hurt that you think I would just resolve to violence. I was thinking we could bribe the guard with food.'

'Oh,' Marcia said, feeling a bit guilty despite Willow's slightly forced tone. 'I knew that.'

* * *

The sentry stood at attention, bringing the two cloaked girls to a stop. 'What is your purpose here?' he posed.

'We brought some bread, cheese and ale for the Baron, since he's been in there so long and hasn't come out to eat since dinner,' Willow said using her most innocent tone of voice. She gestured towards Marcia, who was balancing two trays on one arm and a huge pitcher which was previously full to the brim. She'd spilt it several times on the way up the stairs, and Master Chub would certainly find the spills tomorrow. They hadn't, thankfully, run into the round chef on their run through the kitchen. They had been on the receiving end of his ladle one to many times, and weren't keen to be there again.

'I'm sorry, but the baron is in a meeting at the moment,' he faked an apology.

'Oh, well we can't take this food back or Master Chub will have our heads on his ladle,' Willow said, making both her and Marcia genuinely flinched at the thought. The sentry was slightly over weight and obviously liked his food, so Willow decided to press the hopeful advantage. 'Would you mind eating some of it?'

The sentry "reluctantly" grabbed the platters and pitcher. Taking a long drink from the pitcher, he attempted to dismiss the two girls. 'No,' Willow said, 'we need to take the empty pitcher and platters back to the kitchen. We can't have you compromising your post.'

The pair stood there waiting while the sentry dug at the food. Unfortunately, over ten minutes in, the sentries judgement wasn't impaired in the slightest. The pair was getting impatient, and for once, she decided to do something. Willow was making casual conversation with the sentry. 'Your friend, she's really quiet ain't she?' The sentry pondered. 'And I mean like really quiet, like not talking at all kind of quiet.' Marcia suppressed a snarl at the obnoxious sentry. She reached underneath her cloak, grabbing the hold of the firm leather handle of the whip. Making sure the sentry was distracted, she stuck it over the back of his head, a soft grunt escaping his mouth before he fell unconscious into the platter of cheese.

Willow looked at the unconscious man, astonished. 'You– you knocked him out cold,' she muttered, dumbstruck. Willow looked at Marcia. 'I'm so proud!' she exclaimed. 'But violence? I mean, I thought you wanted to avoid violence.'

'I said no killing,' Marcia said. 'That was just violence towards on really annoying sentry.'

'Touché,' Willow replied.

'I'm sorry Halt, but what was the problem with the two girls?' They recognized the voice as baron Arald, and the two girls scampered over the unconscious sentry to press their ears against the door.

'The two girls are stealing from the kingdom's shops and distracting my two young apprentices who don't know any better!' That was Halt, a fairly angry Halt at that.

'They're just young, misguided girls without their mom. And if I recall, you only have one apprentice currently.'

'Gilan is so hopeless with women that he might as well be! I want them out!'

'Halt, aren't you over reacting?'

'No. I want them, out. I want them out of the castle, out of the fief, out of the bloody kingdom!' Halt's Hibernian accent grew thicker.

'Halt! They're just two girls!'

'Oh yes,' Halt chuckled darkly. 'Two girls. Two girls can go through the market, fooling every careful eyed merchant. Two girls, can gain the confidence of two Rangers like an age old friend. Two girls, can get into the castle undetected, all the way to the Baron's Office!' The door flung open, sending the two eavesdroppers sprawling into the Baron's office.

'Hey Halt, miss me?' Willow smiled up at the scowling Ranger. 'Aw, aren't you happy to see us buddy old pal?'

The Baron was dumbfounded, but carefully disguised the astonishment. 'How did you two get in here?'

'We followed Halt from the cabin though the trees,' Willow replied simply.

'Like an over weight, lethargic Elephant-Squirrel,' Halt added.

Willow, wisely, ignored the snide comment. 'And we got past the sentries at the gate and the one at the door,' she gestured towards the unconscious guard admits the platters of food and ale. 'My advice? Get better help. They're hopeless.'

'How did you get past them?' Halt asked, but Marcia had the feeling he already knew. She didn't know how, but Halt just seemed to know everything.

'The guard there has a weakness for food, and the hard end of a leather whip,' Willow added as an afterthought. 'And the two guards at the gate? Let's just say they have a fondness for girls who whisper pretty things in there ears.'

'I'll assume you knocked the guard unconscious?' Halt asked in a disapproving tone.

'I'm offended that you would even think I would resolve to violence as the solution to everything!' Willow exclaimed.

'Wounded even?' Marcia added, despite her better judgement.

'Hurt Halt!'

'Quiet. You're lucky I haven't thrown you into the dungeon, or at least chopped off your smart aleck tongue,' he said harshly.

'And besides Marcia did it,' she added quickly before snapping her mouth shut, much to Marcia's protests.

'Really? You did this?' Halt raised a cynical eyebrow.

'The guard deserved it! Just binging on ale and cheese and bread and just not shutting his goddamn mouth!' Marcia fumed.

'Watch your language, girl, it's improper,' he scolded. 'Both of you.'

'What? It's unlady-like?' Marcia yelled. 'I don't give a rat's ass about what's lady like! I can swear as much as I goddamn well like you perverse old man!'

'I said watch it,' the Ranger growled.

'Yes mother,' Willow said sarcastically.

'That's it,' Halt drawled, over the entire situation, 'I'm chopping off that tongue.' He drew his saxe knife, and Willow began to panic at the sight of the weapon.

'Halt, I agree that the two should mind their language, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?' The Baron asked, trying to mediate the situation. Halt, however, wasn't having any of it.

'Not at all, my lord,' Halt replied smoothly.

'Halt. Stop.'

'Yes, My lord.' Halt stood as his impassive self once more, any appearance of former rage dashed from his face, but Marcia notice a tiny twitch of his eyebrows.

'No really Halt,' Willow begged mockingly, 'cut my tongue out. Just try.'

'Don't tempt me,' he replied with difficulty. The murderous rage, though suppressed in his voice and face, was stark to everyone in the room.

'Well,' the Baron said, trying to muster up an official sense to the situation but ultimately failing. 'Choice words aside, what should we do with the two troublemakers?'

Marcia could all but effectively hear Halt say "chop off their tongues", but instead he spoke with some diplomacy. 'Why don't we ask them why they came here when I specifically told them to _stay away_?'

'Well,' Willow said, despite her better knowledge, 'you _specifically_ specifically told us to, and I quote, "Stay away from my apprentices, and stay away from my house!", end quote.'

Halt gave her a dismissive _that it not the point _look. 'Just answer the question,' he said, exasperated.

'We wanted to know why you kicked us out,' Marcia said, forlorn. 'We were sharing coffee around the table and suddenly you kicked us out into the dust, literally, because of some note. We guessed you would go to Baron Arald's to talk about the letter, so we kind of–'

'Stalked me,' Halt said matter of fact.

'_Followed_,' Marcia insisted. 'And you went into the castle and we needed to figure out why so we had to get up here where we thought you would be aaaand here we are three guards later.'

'Hmm,' the Baron mumbled, sitting down in his chair with a thoughtful face. 'That still doesn't excuse the fact that they broke into the castle and even knocked a sentry unconscious.'

'Perhaps I should show them the paper they were so keen to see, my lord,' he said, producing the note from his sleeve. He flicked the piece of paper in front of Marcia's face.

Marcia opened the not hesitantly, perhaps not wanting to know what had made Halt react so violently. Willow pressed her face up against Marcia's, trying to get a glimpse of the contents of the mysterious letter. Marcia's and Willow's face fell. 'Are– are you kidding?' Marcia stuttered, shocked.

_You passed the test. I will take the two of you as my apprentices._

'Test? What test?' Willow said, her voice rising in volume.

'You followed me, albeit very loudly, through the trees. You tricked the sentries and made it all the way up to the Baron's office undetected. You passed, barely,' Halt said in a critical tone. In truth, the two girls had done quite well for first timers. Of course, for Halt, it being your first time wasn't an excuse. They would need to practise hard, and a lot. 'Come on, grab your things, you'll be coming back to my cabin.'

With that, Halt left the room. The two girls, shocked with the events that had transpired, follower Halt wordlessly. As they walked past the unconscious guard, Marcia realized what was in the bag that she was still carrying over her shoulder. At the next window, she tossed the two dresses and pairs of shoes out the window, the purple and blue fluttering in the cool midnight breeze.

* * *

**And there's the end of the chapter. 3504 words not including authors notes. These chapters are just getting longer and longer. Training begins next chapter (I think). Halt's just getting less and less creative huh? Recycling that note bit. Or maybe I'm just lazy. Probably both.**


	9. Weapons Training

**I swear I almost cried while writing this chapter. It's a pity party and everyone's invited. So anyway guys. R&R. The usual routine, yada yada yada. I own nothing except the two girls.**

**

* * *

**

'He reused the paper bit?' Will asked incredulously. 'Getting a bit uncreative in your old age, aren't you Halt?'

Halt grunted an unintelligible reply, nursing the morning cup of coffee. Willow had a whack at making the coffee this morning and, despite Marcia's fears, she did an excellent job; although she had the sneaking suspicion Gilan helped her.

'Well,' Gilan kicked his feet up onto the table, almost knocking of the vase of wildflowers, 'we should get you started on training I suppose. But first, coffee.'

'I second that motion,' Will said, reclining in the chair with a steaming mug of his honey-with-coffee. He took a long drink from the mug, licking the sweet taste of honey off his lips.

Halt contradicted Gilan's earlier statement with his next comment. 'Training comes later. I think we should learn more about the two newest additions to our humble little cabin. And there should be two beds coming from Redmont today. Gilan and Will, you'll be sharing a room. I'm not having you two sleeping in the same room as the two girls. Same goes for you Willow and Marcia; you're sharing the guest room, which is now your room.'

Willow sighed. 'Don't you trust us Halt?'

'About as far as I can throw you,' Halt grumbled, 'and I am tempted to see how far that may be.'

Willow cried out in protest at Halt's comment, and while Gilan tried to quieten down the shrieking apprentice, Halt continued with his speech. 'I think the thing we're going to need to work on with the two of you most is your attitudes. You have short tempers and when you get angry you act rashly. That could end up getting you killed.'

Willow, at the gravity of Halts comment, sat down calmly, suppressing and extinguishing her rage. 'Sorry,' she mumbled.

Halt continued to ignore the rage and the mumbled sorry. 'But I think it would be better for all of us if you two told us about your pasts so...' he made a little go ahead motion with his hands.

'Do you want to tell it or should I?' Marcia asked Willow.

Willow shrugged. 'You start.'

Marcia sighed heavily, pent up worry about the past finally come to the surface. 'First things first, we're not really sisters.'

'Really?' Will asked disbelievingly, but silence by Marcia's harsh glare, a muttered "sorry" coming out his mouth.

'Willow's parents died when she was only two,' Marcia lamented.

'My mom was killed by a stray group of wargals,' she whispered softly, her sadness horribly evident and heart wrenching. 'My dad was working when it happened; he was a blacksmith you know. Devoted to his wife but to his job too. Only one wargal got in, but it was vicious. She was a courier but it… it…' Willow began to cry, a tear falling down her cheek. 'I still remember it, it… butchered her. There was just, so much blood. Too much blood. I… didn't know someone could bleed so much.'

Marcia looked up at Halt, whose face was solemn. Gilan stretched his arms around Willow, and she leaned against the comforting presence. Will's face was haggard; he looked almost as bad as Gilan. Marcia just stared at the ground; she'd heard this story from her mum and Willow had told her before, but the story always made her cry. She was fortunate compared to the girl she grew up knowing as a sister.

'I only just survived,' Willow continued. 'If… if it hadn't… spent it's time… on my mother… I… would be dead. My father found me… amidst a sea of blood. He… he cried _so_ much. I… cried. The wargal was dead… I don't know who killed it. My father succumbed to disease a few months later… and died. If Marcia's mother hadn't taken me in… I would have been a ward child…'

Willow began to break down after that. Gilan tightened his grip on the sobbing girl, speaking in soft, crooning tones. 'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,' he insisted.

'I… I'm sorry… I'm fine… it's no big deal… really…' she insisted, but truth was lacking from her voice. Will had looked down at the last part of the story. He saw some of himself in Willow. The difference was how they'd dealt with it. Whereas Willow made smart remarks and got into trouble, Will had set himself to become a knight. After learning the truth, Will had been freed from the pressure of making his dead father proud. Willow, on the other hand, still didn't know who saved her and thus, couldn't lay the situation to rest.

'I'll tell the rest okay,' Marcia said comfortingly. 'My dad died in the war. He was in the first battalion, a pikeman. He was killed by a bunch of wargals, and mum didn't take it so well. Some days I could swear it was only Willow, Matthew and me who kept her sane.'

'Matthew?' Halt inquired. Gilan and Willow's faces darkened at the mention of her older brother. The two hadn't had a shining impression of the elder brother, and wouldn't have been heart broken if they never heard of him again.

'He's my older brother. He looked after Willow and I when mom got sick. Matthew left when I was seven, and shortly after that she gave in to the illness. Doctors said she'd been battling with the illness for a long time.'

'Hmph,' Halt grumbled, 'doesn't sound like much of a brother if he left you two to defend for yourselves.'

'He was a good brother,' Marcia insisted.

'Right,' Gilan said, unconvinced.

'Anyway, Halt,' Marcia continued, ignoring Gilan's comment, 'I have one condition to us becoming your apprentices.'

'Condition?' Halt raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think you're in much of a position to be asking for conditions.'

'Please Halt,' she pleaded, 'just one. All I want is a physician, to take care of our- my- mum. They only need to visit once per day. Mrs Carter, mum's old friend, takes care of her as well. She's been good to us. Please.'

'Fine,' Halt agreed, a begrudging tone that didn't match his thoughts.

* * *

'Okay, Halt said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. 'Do the two if you have any earlier weapons practice?'

'I'm good with a dagger, and Marcia uses whips,' Willow answered.

'Daggers will be useful,' Halt pondered, 'but Marcia, you might as well throw that whip away.'

Marcia looked around. She didn't really want to throw away the weapon she'd spent hours plaiting the hard leather into a soft supple cord. But she knew that Halt knew what he was talking about, and so looked around for a place to dispose of the carefully crafted weapon. Finding no suitable place, she just tossed the weapon on the ground in front of her. Halt produced two bundles from a bag, tossing each one in front of the two girls. The bundles were rapped in a grey and green mottled pattern, with two wooden sticks protruding out either end.

The two girls opened the small bundles, revealing two sheathed blades, a quiver, an bow and a bowstring. The wrapping, they realised, was a cloak, which the two girls fastened around their necks. They attached the sheathes to their belts, but stared perplexed at the bow. They had never seen something so strange. It was bent outwards at each end.

'Put those down before you hurt yourselves,' the Ranger grumbled, and, despite the smart and downright rude retaliations that were flying through their heads, they remained silent, dropping the bows onto the ground.

'Okay Willow, there's your target,' Halt pointed to a tree around a dozen metres down the worn old path. 'Since you're good with daggers, why not try throwing your saxe knife at that tree?

'Why me first?' Willow cried.

'Oh for the love of–'

'God?' Willow suggested.

Halt pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'Just throw the large knife that I _just_ gave you at that tree.'

Willow pulled the large, unwieldy weapon out of the sheath, fiddling with the balance of the weapon. 'This?' she asked sceptically. 'But it's so heavy. This would be mostly for close range, not throwing. Can I use my one?'

'Your one?' Halt raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Yeah,' she sheathed the large dagger, producing a smaller, thinner one from another sheath. 'It's a courier's knife. It's much lighter and, I find, much easier to throw.'

'No.'

'What?' Willow shrieked. 'You suck!'

'Sure,' Halt said in a tired voice, 'just _get on with it_!' Halt actually yelled the last four words, Willow galvanised into action, drawing and throwing the knife. It spun in tiny steel cartwheels, landing point fist into the tree with a solid thump.

Halt looked at her handy work. 'Not bad,' he said, making Willow smile just a little. 'For a first time at least,' and Willow's face returned to the stormy face she usually wore.

Halt spent the next hour or so guiding Marcia through the motions of throwing a knife, and teaching the two girls to how to use the pair of knives in close range combat. There were a couple of scratches on both Willow's and Marcia's part, but apart from that, the lesson went almost incident free, discounting the occasional muttered, or shouted, curse.

'Here,' Halt said, tossing the two unstrung bows at the girls, each one catching them unceremoniously.

'What kind of bow is this?' Marcia asked curiously.

'It's a recurve bow, traditionally used by the Temujai. They have a lower draw weight than a longbow, but much higher power than a short bow of the same draw weight.' He spent the next ten minutes showing the two newest apprentices how to string a bow.

'So can we shoot it now?' Willow asked, fiddling with the drawstring.

Halt nodded. 'If you think that's wise,' he said.

Willow knocked an arrow with her middle and fore finger and pulled on the drawstring, aiming at the tree which still had a huge gouge out of it from Willow's saxe knife. She drew the bow almost all the way to full draw, and released the arrow.

The bowstring his Willow in the arm, the stinging lash of pain ignoring the shield of white fabric that tried protected Willow's arm. She doubled over in pain with a cry, dropping the bow like it was white-hot. Her shot skewered left, missing the tree she'd aimed for but hitting another. Marcia snickered, drawing Willow's anger. 'You think this is funny?' she yelled.

'Yes!' she cried amidst peals of laughter. 'You forgot to put on your leather arm guard!'

'I didn't forget!' She yelled in a fury. 'I just chose not to put it on!'

* * *

**A pathetic 1700 something words. I just wasn't inspired for it I guess. Hopefully I'll go back to 3000-2000 or so word chapters again.**


	10. Horse Riding

**Guess what guys? I have a present for you. MORE INTRODUCTORY FILLER WITH NO IMPORTANCE TO THE STORYLINE WHATSOEVER! Warning now, this will be a ridiculously short chapter because I want filler to be done as soon as possible. I am sorry. Storylines next post. I swear (hopefully).**

* * *

Everything afterwards for the next month passed uneventfully, at least by Marcia and Willow's standards. Halt taught how to throw knives, how to use them for close range fighting, how to fire arrows from a recurve bow, and Willow learnt how to make a great pot of coffee; while Gilan taught them how to move completely silent and hidden. Cartography and tactics were tedious and mind-numbing in the extreme, but they still paid attention.

Until one day, where Halt and Gilan took Will and the two girls on what at first had looked like another tracking lesson. Halt, of course, had quizzed all his apprentices on the way there; which tracks belonged to which animal, how many, even down to what time of day it was. But the trip wasn't through the forest like it usually was. They were on a trail today.

Will and the two Rangers rode on their shaggy horses, only at walking pace so that Willow and Marcia, who were on foot, could keep up. They had complained about walking, Halt replying with a comment that hard work built moral fibre. When they had complained again Halt told them they could always run, silencing the pair.

Will had a kind of smug _I know something that you don't_ smile, which Marcia and Willow found quite aggravating. But they knew he wouldn't tell them even if they _did_ ask, so they just walked in silence, answering Halt's rudimentary questions, which they all knew the answers to.

An hour or so into the walk, the small trail opened up to what looked to be a farm, with some kind of stables or huts there. There were two horses, shaggy like the ones Will, Halt and Gilan were riding. One a little taller than Halt's, a pure black gelding, the other a milky coffee coloured mare of roughly the same height. The two girls stared at the beasts, awestruck, until a screeching whistle pierced the air.

Everyone flinched, even the horses, and looked the source of the ear piercing noise, which was Halt. There was some crashing inside one of the ramshackle huts, and out came an old, bent figure. The figure walked up to Abelard, patting the thing familiarly on the nose. The horse snorted a greeting in response. 'Always saying hello to the horses first, huh Old Bob,' Halt observed.

The old man with the tangled beard smiled up at Halt. 'Morning Ranger!' Old Bob said.

'You have two horses for these girls like I asked?' Halt inquired.

'Yes Ranger, got those hoses ready for today, jus' like you said,' he lead the Rangers over towards to paddock where the two horses where kept. The coffee coloured mare trotted over towards the Rangers and nickered a greeting, while the black gelding remained where it was, chewing the dry summer grass. Halt could already guess which horse the two apprentices were going to get.

Marcia ran up to the fence, jumping up on the first rung and holding it out to the cautious mare. The mare sniffed at the hand curiously, and, after a minute of sniffing or so, the mare lowered her head and rubbed it against the hand. The soft hair tickled against the back of Marcia's hand, making her chuckle slightly. While the Rangers dismounted Willow ran over as well, holding her hand out to the mare. The mare sniffed at the hand and turned back to Marcia's hand. Willow huffily withdrew her hand, shunned by the mare. 'Didn't like you anyway,' she muttered scornfully, but much to her aggravation Marcia ignored her, the girl still fixated on the animal in front of her.

Will jumped up on the fence like the Marcia and scratched the horse's ear. The gelding, feeling like it was missing out on adoration, slowly walked over. Since Will and Marcia were obviously preoccupied with the mare, the gelding butted Willow in the shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention. Willow, with a bitter face, held up the hand to the horses face, a dry smile touching her lips as the horse rubbed its head against the hand. 'Y'know, you're alright,' Willow said to the horse.

'What're their names?' Marcia asked, still rubbing the mare's face.

'The black 'uns Night and the mare's Mocha,' Old Bob said proudly.

'You're a pretty girl aren't you Mocha?' Marcia asked adoringly, rubbing under the horses chin.

'They're not pets you know,' Halt said warningly. His tone was lighter when he next spoke. 'And I think Tug's feeling left out Will.'

The shaggy horse butted Will's shoulder. _I'm still here you know_, his eyes said. 'You know I would never forget you Tug,' Will said comfortingly, patting the horse's nose.

'Can I ride it?' Marcia asks excitedly.

'If you think that's wise,' Halt replied.

Old Bob, showed the two girls how to saddle and harness the horses, how to brush them, even how to feed them properly. After all this was done, Marcia once again asked if she could ride it. Halt repeated his earlier answer, and despite her misgivings, Marcia eventually decided to ride Mocha. She mounted the horse easily enough, but once upon the beast, she felt that something was wrong. Muscles bunched and before she knew it, Marcia was flying over the horses head and into the dust. She groaned in pain, and Will and Gilan suppressed their laughter. Willow, of course, was not as subtle.

'Look at you!' she laughed, 'you look like an idiot!'

Glaring at Willow quickly, she sits up and looks at Old Bob. 'What did I do wrong?' she asked, disheartened.

'Nothin' if this was an ordinary horse. This 'ere's a Ranger horse. Specially trained they are,' Old Bob said proudly.

'Specially trained?' Marcia repeated.

'Have you ever seen a Ranger's horse stolen?' Halt asked her.

'Didn't think anyone was dumb enough to try.'

'Well that's part of it. The other is that unless you ask them, you can't mount a Ranger horsse.'

Marcia confusedly at Halt. 'How the bloody hell do you ask a horse to mount them?' Halt purposely coughed. Marcia rolled her eyes slightly. 'I mean, how do you ask a horse to mount them?'

Halt shrugged. 'It differs from horse to horse. Abelard, my horse, only responds if you say "permettez moi".'

'Halt, is your horse from Galica?' Marcia asked.

'That's not important now. Old Bob, would you mind telling my apprentices the horses phrases?' Old Bob looked curiously at Will. 'Minus Will,' Halt added.

'Well Mocha responds to "Black Rose" and Night responds to "Spoonful of Honey".'

Marcia and Willow exchanged curious glances. 'Are you sure you got those the right way around Old Bob?' Willow asked.

Old Bob scrunched his face up in concentration. 'T'other way 'round,' he said finally.

The five Rangers spent the rest of the day teaching the two girls how to ride properly, and at the end of the day, the Willow, Will and Marcia decided to race. Will won by a long shot, Willow just beating Marcia by a horses head. Old Bob was pleased with their progress after a short amount of time, and, as the sun began to go down, Halt told the apprentices they were leaving. They said their good-byes to Old Bob and rode back to the cabin.

* * *

**And I am ending this train wreck here. I am sick, sick, sick, sick, sick of this. This is almost a record low. Just, ignore this. It's filler. I hate the ending. I hate this in general. No more filler. May god help me no more filler. What I write from now on I write for fun. NO FILLER. I hope you can forgive me for this travesty.**

**PS. My usually proof-reader does not currently have her internet. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**PPS. I would have done this earlier but was working on a later chapter for some inexplicable reason. Expect to see it soon (e.g. five chapters from not)**

**PPPS. Also I was writing something Original**

**PPPPS. Also school**

**PPPPPS. I think I should stop with the PS-es. Look! Five P's!**


	11. INTERMISSION

**INTERMISSION**

**Okay, those last few chapters were downright horrible. I don't know why, I was forcing myself, it was filler, it was just unfixable. So here's the question, plot lines which will cut the story content down to half or no? Should I remove the last couple of chapters and pray that you omit them from you memories, should I just keep going despite that horrific folly, or should I scrap this project entirely?**


	12. It's a New Year

**Thanks guys, I guess I was kinda having a little bit of a confidence crisis, heh. But this chapter is good (I hope), and, though despite very little happens, it sets up the next couple of chapters.**

It had almost been a year since Willow and Marcia had been apprenticed to Halt and Gilan. Christmas had come and gone and, despite Halt's general grouchiness towards the "frivolous" holiday, a good time was had.

But today was New Years Day and, to everyone's shock, Halt had let his apprentices, former and current, have the day off for New Years Day. He'd complained about the cold winter weather and then out of the blue mentioned that they'd get the day off. No one had actually made any plans for the day; they thought it would be another day of chores and practice. So the sudden realization that the day was theirs and theirs alone was a shock.

So the four young Rangers, both fully fledged and apprentices, split up for the day. Willow and Gilan went off towards the town, while Will and Marcia walked towards the river. They joked and they laughed, smiled and talked. They complained about the snow and the way the wind made them cold even through their woollen clothes.

'Cold enough for you?' Will asked with a ridiculously huge grin. He was wearing civilian clothes today, a long wool shirt and breeches, as well as his usual leather boots. A small brown beanie pushed his hair into curly brown locks and his hands were hidden in gloves. He should have felt nice and warm, but the piercing winter wind sent needles of ice through his clothes.

'Oh I don't know Will,' Marcia said in a devious tone of voice. She scooped up a handful of snow from a tree branch, careful to make sure Will didn't notice. 'It could always be colder!' she cried, pulling the back of his collar open dumping the handful of frozen water down the back of his shirt, and his face fell immediately.

'Ah! Cold! Very, very cold!' Will danced around, trying to claw the quickly melting snow out of his shirt. Marcia doubled over laughing, picturing the dancing Will as a monkey. His dancing slowed as the snow melted, but the cold didn't go away. He glared at the giggling girl, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. He tackled her with a roar, the both of them launched into the soft snow that had gathered by the edge of the trail.

The young pair giggled, tumbling one over the other, until one claimed victory, leaning over the other triumphantly. 'No fair,' Marcia giggled, snow sticking in her hair and on her clothes, 'you cheat.'

Will laughed, his hands holding hers above her head. His hair had fallen free of the beanie, which lay somewhere in the stirred up snow. His brown curly bangs flopped lazily, framing his youthful face, which, unannounced to everyone except Halt, he painstakingly shaved every second day. 'You didn't fight very hard,' he smiled at the girl underneath him.

'Get off me,' Marcia insisted, kicking up, trying to flip Will off of her. Though she was the taller, if only by a small amount, Will weighed more than her, so her attempt was doomed to failure.

'Oh come on, put some effort into it,' he encouraged-slash-teased. She kicked up again, thrashing with all her effort. Will was prepared for her to try and flip him over her head, so was fairly shocked when she rolled him over the side, and she grinned at Will, who was stuck underneath her.

'Ha, you're at my mercy,' she smiled, poking Will in the middle of his forehead.

'Oh, and what would being at your mercy entail?' Will asked, basically daring her to do her worst. Her smile changed into a daredevil grin. She reached down, her hand hovering by his sides. Will broke out into laughter, rolling from side to side underneath her as she tickled the fresh faced youth.

'No! Stop! Stop please!' He laughed.

'At. My. Mercy,' she clearly pronounced each word, but giggled at the end. The boy tossed and turned, the girl atop him removed from her perch. He pounced on her, arms each side of her head.

'At. _My_. Mercy,' he mimicked, leaning down towards her face.

'And what you being at _your_ mercy entail?' she copied, daring him with her smile.

'Is that a dare?' he challenged her, his smile copying hers.

'Try me.'

'Are you _absolutely_ sure.'

'Do. Your. Worst,' she leaned up towards his face.

He touched his nose to hers, and he looked into her eyes. He saw surprise, but continued. She's asked for his worst, and he was going to give it to her, wether she was ready or not. His lips touched hers, soft but insistent. She hadn't moved, and he began to panic. What if he'd done something wrong? What is she didn't feel the same way? What if she hated him?

To his surprise, a pair of lips pushed back, pushing him backwards, almost upright. Will recovered from his surprise and pushed back. The kiss was rough, but in no way careless. It was caring, almost tender in a peculiar way. His mind was blank, maybe even dead. He just couldn't think. His stomach felt like it was in his throat. He realised why that was, as his head collided with a tree.

He'd been launched, flung through the air and into a tree. The rapidly disappearing flash of red was the only sign that Marcia had been here and suddenly, he was confused, the worrying thoughts not resurfacing but rather being replaced by new ones. If she'd kissed him back, why had she run? Did she feel the same way? If so, why did she run? All his thoughts all ran along one line. _She kissed me back, which is something you only do if you feel the same way, so why did she run? _Honestly, he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to understand. The one thought, the one consequence, was on his mind as he collected his beanie in the overturned snow. And it wasn't about what would happen if Halt found out. He was worried about losing her as a friend, just because of some stupid mistake.

'Man,' he said to himself, 'I just do _not_ understand girls.'

* * *

The fire crackled, happily feasting on the wooden logs the tavern owners had tossed on it. The tavern was a fairly clean place; the smell of sour ale or smoke nowhere to be found. On a day like today, the tavern was full of either lonely drinkers, young couples or families. Amongst these couples were Gilan and Willow, both convinced they were coming as friend. Both were enjoying a chicken dish that they didn't entirely know the name of. Chicken Cachatay… Chikotore… Cacciatore… something along those lines. All they knew was that it was served in a tomato sauce and it was chicken. But it was good. They'd talked casually and before they knew it they'd finished lunch. Gilan smiled as the waitress took away the plates which had been almost completely cleaned.

It was a bit strange, Gilan thought. To be here, in civilian clothes, with a girl he'd known since she was eight, and no-one was giving him strange looks or terrified glances or scowls. He was normal, at least for someone his height. He felt like he was missing a part of himself somehow, though. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Today was one of the rare occasions when he'd get the day off and he was going to enjoy it.

The waitress dropped off the dessert menu, with a smile plastered on her blonde framed face. 'I would recommend the custard tarts today,' she said perkily, as though that voice was the only one she could use. 'The custard is fresh and very sweet and the pastry is so light and fluffy.'

'I'll have one of those,' Willow said with a slight scowl.

Gilan was oblivious to this fact, and smiled back at the waitress. Socializing was getting easier and easier it seemed. 'Make that two,' he told her, handing back the menus without even looking at them.

'Okay,' the waitress said in her only voice and sauntered off towards the kitchen. A thought seemed to strike her halfway towards the kitchens and she turned back towards the table. 'We're having a special tonight and I would be delighted if you came. A jongleur is staying currently and he's playing tonight.'

'I'd love to,' Gilan said pleasantly.

Willow tore up from her seat, storm clouds above her head. 'Cancel one of those orders,' she said in a low voice and turned towards the door, almost knocking her chair over in her neglect. She slammed the door as she left, everyone turning towards the exit.

'Cancel the other too,' Gilan said as he ran after the fleeing girl. As he got outside he looked around, seeing Willow storming down the street in no particular direction. Despite her small stature, the anger that emanated from her made sure that everyone stayed at least one or two feet away from her at any given time so she wasn't hard to find. 'Willow!' he called, running after her. She didn't falter or speed up, it seemed she hadn't heard him or was ignoring him. More the latter though.

He grabbed her arm, but she ripped it away. 'Leave me alone,' she said in the same low voice, but with an edge of violence to it. She didn't even stop, she just kept walking determined to go nowhere in no particular direction. Truth be told, she had no idea where she was going. But she knew it was far away from here.

'What happened with you back there?' Gilan asked, genuinely confused.

'Oh, I don't know Gilan,' she stopped, rounding on the taller man. 'Why don't you tell me? How about you tell me why you were openly flirting with that perky, upbeat, blonde and _exceedingly_ annoying waitress?'

'I was–'

'I mean, that much perkiness is not natural! And I mean, I expected you to not think of me like I would like you to but openly flirting with women while we're having lunch? How could you even do that?'

'She wasn't–'

'Her invitation was obviously a date and you didn't even bat an eyelash! How– how could you not know that? How– how could you not understand–'

'But I–'

'I would have thought you could at least be that sensitive but no! You couldn't! Because you're just an oblivious man! An oblivious, egocentric, self-absorbed, self-serving man who's only interested in–'

He pulled her face up and leaned down, silencing the tirade with a kiss. A gentle, careful, caring kiss, belying her thoughts. A pure, unbridled mystery to its donor and recipient. As he pulled away, he looked away, unusually sheepish. 'You kissed me,' Willow said, stunned.

'Well you were just going on and on and I meant for that to be for both of us together but then you left all angry with me and I just couldn't leave it like that but I had no idea what was going on so I asked and then you exploded about it and you just wouldn't shut up so I–'

Willow gripped his shirt and pulled him down, the babbling Ranger hushed with her lips. Soft in its roughness, harsh with its tenderness, the kiss was almost the opposite of the other, yet almost the same. It was an oxymoron, a contradiction. When she released his shirt, it didn't finish, but was just intensified. They eventually parted, realizing that they were being looked at, a feeling neither of them enjoyed to much.

'You kissed me,' Gilan said.

'Yeah,' Willow said sheepishly. 'Come on; let's get out of the street. It's freezing.'

They walked back towards the cabin, which, oddly enough, was the way Willow had been walking. Gilan smiled down at her. 'You know what?' he asked her.

'But I'm not talking,' Willow sighed.

Gilan was confused, but if the day was going to keep going the way it had then he would get used to that. 'The next five years of your apprenticeship will be eventful to say the least,' he said.

* * *

Will cautiously opened the door, expecting Halt to scold him for not taking advantage of his day off and probably telling him it will be a _long_ time until he gets another one. But no, the cabin was relatively silent, except for the crackling of the fire. Marcia sat on the couch which had been moved next to the fire for the winter. She looked up at Will and smiled, waving. 'Hey Will,' she called.

And Will was just confused even more. She was acting like nothing had happened but something had and–. Will mentally sighed to himself. He wasn't going to go around on this circle again. I'll just go with it, she'll bring it up when she wants to, he thought.

'Hey,' he waved back and flopped down on the couch beside her, a careful one foot space unintentionally between them. 'Are you… okay?' he asked cautiously.

'Hm? Why wouldn't I be?' Marcia asked, intentionally oblivious. Will mentally kicked himself for trying to steer the conversation that way. _Not_ a good idea. But something was seriously off. Really, seriously off about this entire thing. But Will shoved these uneasy thoughts aside. Maybe he was just paranoid about– what happened.

'Hey,' Will said, standing up and walking over to the kitchen, 'you wanna cup of coffee?'

'Nah, I'm good.'

Will shrugged. 'Suit yourself,' he mumbled. He pulled the coffee pot out the cupboard and busied himself with brewing the pot. He stood there for ten minutes while the pot brewed in a silence only broken by the bubbling of the pot. Once the pot was boiled, he poured the scalding water into a mug, followed by two-and-a-half spoonfuls of coffee and two heaping spoonfuls of honey. He walked back over to the couch and sat down carefully, still conscious of the coffee spill which occurred almost a year ago. Halt had really chewed him out that time, to say the least.

'Are you sure you're–' Will looked over at Marcia, who was asleep, curled up at the end of the couch. He sighed. 'You aren't okay are you? And– I feel really ridiculous talking to you like this,' he put the coffee onto the table and rubbed his forehead wearily. He felt older and yet much younger at the same time. 'But I just really get the feeling that you wouldn't talk to me if you were awake. Actually, you're not talking to me now but that's not the point. You'll tell me when you're ready right? Ah, all this worrying is just making me tired.'

He stretched out with a sigh, and leaned his head back over the top of the couch. I'll just have a quick sleep, he thought to himself. Get rid of some of the stress and, who knows, maybe this is just a dream.

* * *

'Aw, they're so cute.'

'Wow, even we weren't this bad, except for, you know, the kissing.'

'Gilan! What if they wake up?'

'I doubt it,' Gilan replied, 'they're out of it.'

'Look at them, they're so adorable,' Willow said fondly, face peaking over the back of the lounge. 'Heh, I wonder if I can poke her in the face. She'll wake up, blush, and slap him stupid.'

'Meh, maybe we should just wait and see who wakes up first,' Gilan leaned his head on his arm, looking over the back of the couch. He pondered what would happen depending on which one woke up first. 'Will would probably blush and try and convince us that it's not what it looks like. Marcia would blush, smack Will and then both of them would try and convince us it's not what it looks like. You know, I think you may be right. Go ahead and poke her.'

Willow raised her hand over the back of the chair in an over exaggerated motion. Her index finger raised, she pressed it against Marcia's face. Marcia grunted, but lay there without moving. Willow sighed at Marcia, who lay on the couch with Will.

One of Will's arms hugged Marcia's waist and the other one around her hip, his face buried into her brown hair. She slept with her arms holding his and a gentle smile stuck onto her face. 'She didn't wake up,' Willow complained, disappointed.

'Do you want to try again?' Gilan asked, keen to see the aftermath.

'Nah, I don't think it'd work,' Willow sighed, frustrated.

'Well we can't dump water on them because they'd be mad at us and not think about their– _sleeping patterns_,' Gilan chuckled at his own wit. 'Poking her didn't work, I dunno, she might just wake up on her own.'

'I am not,' Willow said walking around to the other side of the couch, 'waiting for that.' She poked Marcia in the face again, Marcia grunting and burying her face into the couch. Willow poked her again, and her eyes opened sleepily.

'Mm… mph… wha?' Marcia mumbled. Gilan and Willow giggled, and Marcia's face fell and her eyes flicked open with sudden realization. 'Will!' she screamed as she flew upright, and Gilan and Willow burst into laughter.

'Augh!' Will bolted upright in his chair, a hand cradling a bright red hand-mark on his cheek. His eyes were filled with reflex tears which he blinked away angrily. 'What the heck was that for?' he yelled angrily.

She looked down at Will's hand, and Will followed her gaze, gulping unnecessarily loudly. His hand was still on her hip. 'Augh! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!' he yelped, yanking his hand away.

'What the heck were you doing?' Marcia screeched at Will.

'What the heck was I doing? What the heck were you doing?'

'What do you mean what the heck am I doing? You're the one who had your arms around my hips and waist!'

'I– I was asleep!' Will said, spreading his hands defensively.

'That's no excuse! Why were you sleeping next to me?' she yelled.

'I was just having a quick rest! You were curled up at the end of the couch! I have no idea how this happened!'

'Once you were asleep you molested me!'

'I did not! And you moved anyway!'

'Oh so now this is my fault?'

The two were suddenly aware of Willow and Gilan's laughter. The two rounded on the cackling pair angrily. 'What are you two laughing at?' they yelled at the laughing pair.

'You think this is a laughing situation, do you Willow? Huh? I hope my distress was entertaining to the both of you!' Marcia roared, grabbing the both by their collars. 'Give me one good reason I shouldn't smack both your heads together now?'

'Because it would Gilan and I against one of you,' Willow argued logically.

'Really?' Marcia laughed darkly. 'Because I just woke up to find Will groping me and you two laughing like the _chuckleheads_ you are, so yeah, I'm kinda pissed. I think I can take you.'

'I wasn't groping you!' Will insisted wearily. Marcia, however, wasn't in the mood.

'You want to be here too?' she asked him angrily. Will sighed and shook his head, so with a mumbled "good", Marcia returned to the two she held by their collars. 'So, I'll say this again, give me one good reason I shouldn't smack both your heads together?'

'I'll make coffee?' Willow suggested, and, begrudgingly, Marcia let go of Willow's collar but held onto Gilan's steadfast. He looked up at her curiously.

'You didn't give me a reason Gilan.'

'I'll go help her make coffee?' Gilan proposed, and Marcia, again, released another collar. Can I not just take my anger out on _one_ person, she thinks irately.

Marcia stands, going to her and Willow's room. She exits the room, but sticks her head back out and rests her hand on the wall as an afterthought strikes her. 'Will,' she says calmly, 'you should drink that coffee you made earlier or Halt will skin you alive.'

She hears Will's mumbled curse as she enters her room, and shuts the door with a soft click. She rests her head against the door, listening to the lingering conversations. She let's the forced calm slide away, the one she'd kept up since– that. She leaned wearily against the door and slid down, head slamming against the hard wood surface. She told herself she didn't feel it, despite the pain that radiated from the back of her head. She felt the sadness begin to well up, but the held back tears wouldn't spill. Her throat hurt. Her head hurt. She just generally hurt. That stupid Will. That stupid, stupid Will. Everything could have been fine, but he had to do that, and the worst part was, she returned it. Now all that was left was a swirling pool of resentment, confusion, sadness and surprise, all boiling up in her chest. And maybe, there was the slightest bit of happiness hidden underneath all the conflicting sentiments.

But the worst part was, she didn't know what to do now. To know, she needed to know facts. But she didn't. She didn't know what she'd done right, what she'd done wrong, if she should talk about it or no. Cradled her head between her knees, and finally those reluctant tears spilled over her cheeks. She knew she couldn't go back outside now, they would see her red splotchy cheeks and know she'd been crying. So she was stuck in here for the rest of the day. And her throat still hurt.

Maybe, it would have been easier to deal with if she knew how she felt about the brown haired apprentice. But her emotions were reluctant at the best of times since her brother left. It had taken her years to accept Gilan in her life. How could this upstart have wormed his way into her affection so easily? Wait, she didn't even know if she liked him, it was too early to start thinking that way.

But, hypothetically speaking, if she felt that way, how could she have let him fall into her affections so quickly? Maybe Will understood what it was like to feel alone, being a ward child and all. He knew the sense of abandonment that she felt when Matthew left. No, that wasn't it. Will had felt the sadness at a dead parent. She'd felt the kind of loneliness that only comes when someone leave's you without any warning and for reasons you don't understand. He'd cared enough to pay for their mother's medicine, that might have been it. Or maybe it was that he just was the first one outside their little family to care, excluding Gilan. Maybe it had been that she'd always been watching the ward child from a distance. She just– didn't know. It was just too much for her fractured mind.

The door banged behind her. 'Damn it Marcia get your coffee.' That was Willow. Marcia didn't want her to see her like this. She hadn't cried in front of Willow, except for when Matthew left and their mother had gotten sick. She hadn't cried in front of anyone since then. And she'd sworn to herself that would have been the last time.

'Just leave it by the door,' she said, trying to even out her quavering voice. It wasn't working, her voice shook when she said "leave" and "door".

'Are you okay?' Willow asked urgently.

'Fine,' Marcia replied, trying to force as much exasperation into her voice as she could collect.

'I'm coming in there.' The door shook violently, and Marcia had to brace herself against the door to stop Willow from opening it.

'No, its fine, just leave the coffee by the door and go,' she insisted.

'You don't sound fine. Let me in!' The door shook even more, and Willow's superior strength was beginning to show. Marcia's boots skidded on the floor before she was completely dislodged, sprawled on the floor. She felt pathetic, lying on the floor, crying. No, she wasn't just pathetic, she was weak. And weakness was one thing she couldn't abide.

And the thought only made her cry harder.

**And I thought I should leave it there since it was getting to 4000+ word mark. SO this is what I had been working on while those last few (poorly written) chapters were being made, so all of my effort went into this since it had plot and was actually **_**fun**_**. So it will be a while for me to update, but I hope you enjoyed this instalment.**


End file.
